


The eve of Christmas eve.

by DBLWRITES



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Days of Writing, Dorks, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Narry - Freeform, implied watching hp, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLWRITES/pseuds/DBLWRITES
Summary: Niall has had it planned how he wants to spend their anniversary. Before they spend the next few days with their family.





	The eve of Christmas eve.

“Marathon. Movie Marathon.” The chant stayed on repeat at a rhythmic beat. Bopping down the grocery aisle, maybe it was unconventional but it was on a local cable channel. And not only did Niall need to sit around in his PJ’s the eve of Christmas eve, he needed it to be with the most amount of snacks. Wiggling his shoulders looking back to the younger dancing along to the same beat. A couple of dorks just making up a song in the middle of the crisps aisle.

Something had been in the air that day, it had to be. Because it didn’t really feel Christmas yet but the goofy mood had settled over their flat. It could have been that they hadn’t even started getting ready for the holidays till a week ago. Presents were thankfully all previously bought or in their style bought last minute online. 

Now to just stand and debate what they wanted to take home. Sure he should have been trying to not overindulge with the family feasts but never the less they were here and it was a rule that there couldn’t be a movie marathon without a good snack.

“Popcorn.” It had somehow been decided he wasn’t sure but he was ready to keep the light mood all the way through the shop. Looking over just as Harry was mouthing about their marathon but as if he was Mariah Carey trying to hit a high note causing him to laugh. 

It had taken a lap of the shop before they finally filled the basket, Niall reaching out in the aisle more focused on swaying their hands switching the song to what cheery christmas jam that was playing. 

Harry had paid since somehow, Niall had forgotten his wallet not like they didn’t go by what is yours is mine. Leaving the shops and heading down the high street towards the townhouse. Listening to how the younger went into a ramble about the movies since he had only ever watched a couple in the series. 

“Hold on Harry. This might actually the perfect Christmas. I’ve got my man, I’ve got snacks, and i get to watch one of the best series of movies ever. Oh! And we have beer chilling in the fridge, what else way could it get any better.” Listing off as he tried to show on his hand. 

“Yeah. Actually this is the best.” Harry’s smile was bright and it made Niall happy to see it as they kept down the pavement in a hurried step. Checking the time and they had had an hour till the movies started. 

It was a good thing Harry had agreed since Niall was fairly excited for their night plans. And from what he could tell he was winning his boyfriend over. It kinda felt like the quiet before the storm of family all being in once house shouting over one another being loud and rambunctious. 

Taking some time to organize and busting out their matching pajamas just in different colours. Smiling so brightly as they set up the living room table with supplies to make for good movie watching. Finally getting onto the couch when it was 5 minutes too, adjusting over legs and the best position to be touching but not overly clingy just yet.   
“So, we got all this ready.. But we own all the movies, but you want to watch it on the tv.” Harry asked just a minute out from starting. 

“Yes. Because it's sometimes nicer to watch on the cable, since there are commercials and they help for quite breaks.” 

“Okay.” It sounded unsure but it didn’t bother him to much. “And its about those kids we watched the first time..?” 

“Yes, but we are going to watch the first one again, and work our way up the movies.” Looking over and smiling. Not sure how they had ended up on their first date trying to be chill watching the movie that was just starting on the tv. Maybe it had just been something on and it was easy to put on then look through the shelf of the dvd collection to pick. 

“Ok.” They stayed quite through the first film, it made him happy to think by the end of it the first time they were finally holding hands and making eyes at one another. But years later he was sitting there with Harry’s head on his shoulder asking questions about the plot and why something was happening. During a commercial they stole kisses or exchanged ideas over what was going to happen in the next film. 

To say it was the perfect anniversary was an understatement. It was a day they had kept for the other and it was just how he had wanted it. Looking over 3 movies in, just watching how Harry was reacting to parts of the film. 

It was very late in the night, the had started before midday but it wasn’t playing all of them thankfully. Hoping they could do it next weekend and finish them off. Looking over at Harry, the man was fiddling with his pointer finger ring. “This is crazy.” Getting a pointed look but he just laughed as he stayed still. 

Nodding in agreement as they changed positions again pushing himself into the chest of the man. Yawning as he settled back into the spot and within minutes he had fallen asleep. That night they both fell asleep in the glow of the Tv, finally waking up in the middle of the night. Hands guiding one another towards their bed. 

Today had been Niall’s plan, but without knowing that Harry had a plan for Christmas eve.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends.   
> Wrote this and couldn't do a full edit. so hopefully it makes some sense. day 24!


End file.
